Wounded Animal
by NatsumeBunny
Summary: Eren is fatally injured during a battle with a titan. May contain some Eren x Levi.
1. Injured

It hurt, oh god it hurt so bad.

Eren lay on his side at the foot of a 14m titan that had been downed. But it had been killed to late; it had had enough time to break his back.

"Is he dead?"

"Oh god, Eren!"

"I think he's still breathing."

"Get Corporal Levi!"

He could hear all his teammates shouting frantically behind him, but he couldn't move his neck. Red clouded his vision, was he bleeding from his eyes? Eren coughed, sending excruciating pain through out his whole body. The pain was so tremendous he cried out.

"Stay with us Eren, you'll be okay. Your titan powers should be able to heal your back, though it may take a while, just as long as you stay alive."

Was that Mikasa, Armin, or was it Corporal Levi? He couldn't tell; his head was so fuzzy. Soon the world began to spin around Eren, making him sick to his stomach. He vomited on the ground.

"He's puking, that's not good after a injury like that."

Eren recognized that voice; it was clearly the voice of Levi.

"Get a stretcher, we need to get him back to base, and get him treated as best we can before his titan powers start to take affect."

Eren was still lying in the same position when some one came back with a stretcher.

"Move him gently, we don't want to cause any more damage."

Suddenly racking pain shot through Eren's body as two people lifted his body onto the stretcher. He screamed out in pain. It sounded like the cry of a wounded animal.


	2. Recovery

Between the time that it had taken someone to get him on the gurney, and to get back to the base, Eren had passed out from the pain of his snapped spine. Now, almost a day later, he was finally waking up.

The room was entirely blurry at first, but the longer his eyes where open, the room became more clear. Everything still hurt, but Eren could feel his back was no longer broken, or all the way so any more. The image of the titan was still fresh in his mind. The blank stare of its eyes, and the way he felt a swell dread and the thought that once again, he was going to be eaten by a titan.

It took him a few moments to realize that some one was sitting in the chair next to his bed. It was entirely shocked hen he turned his head and saw that it was Levi.

"Corporal, what are you doing here?"

Levi looked at Eren, as if he was stupid.

"Someone had to stay with you to make sure you made it through the night. The nurse said that even though you have titan powers, your still part human, and your back was seriously injured. I was also here to make sure you didn't turn into a titan and go berserk."

Eren nodded and looked down at the blanket that covered his legs.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a day. First you where knocked out from the pain, then the doctors gave you a sedative to make sure you didn't wake up while they set your spine."

"They had to set the bone?"

"Your titan powers weren't healing it fast enough."

Levi rose from his seat and stretched his back.

"Mikasa was worried about if it would heal by itself. No one knew until later, that the bone had actual torn through you skin."

Eren shuddered. He certainly remembered the pain.

"But that was a stupid thought, it eventually healed. She should be in here soon, Mikasa, she's been coming in here almost every two hours."

Eren nodded and pushed his palms against the bed to push himself into a sitting position, but a sharp, sudden pain, caused him to cry out and fall back against his pillow.

"I wouldn't try to sit up again idiot. Some of the nerve endings and parts of your spinal cord are still damaged. Give it another few hours."

"Yes, Corporal."

"Well, I'm going back to my room. I'm exhausted after babysitting you all night."

Eren watched as the other walked out of the room, watching the door swing slowly shut.

'_That should not have happened. That titan should not have gotten that close to me before my even noticing. If the others hadn't been there, I probably would have been eaten, or injured even worse."_

Eren sighed, wincing at the sharp pain it produced in his chest.

A loud, sharp knock at the door caused Eren to jump slightly.

'_Mikasa'_

"Come in."

Mikasa strode in, smiling at him.

"Your finally awake."

"Yeah, but not all the way healed yet."


	3. Healed

Eren sat up on his cot, waiting for Corporal Levi to come to his room. Today he would be released to go back out on the field. She had informed him that Levi would be coming to the room to give him his uniform.

"_I'm glad to get out of this room. It feels like I've been in here for ages, instead of just days."_

The door swung open at the other side of the room, revealing Levi's small form. He strode over to the side of Eren's bed, setting the small bundle of clothes on the bed. Eren threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stood. For a few seconds, he wobbled on his feet, and nearly fell. Levi quickly stuck his arm out to catch the staggering teen.

"S-Sorry. Laying down for two days in a row makes your limbs like jelly I guess." Eren said, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"It may have been the cause of that."

Eren nodded his head and took the bundle of clothes off the bed.

"I'll be waiting out side the door for you. Dress quickly."

Eren nodded and watched as Levi left the room. Once he was gone, Eren threw off his shirt and pants he had been wearing and pulled on his uniform. He put on his straps as fast as he could, fumbling with the buckles. Once he pulled on his boots and jacket, he opened the door. As he had said, Levi stood outside the door, leaning up against the wall.

"I kind of thought Mikasa or Armin would have come along with you."

"They decided to go ahead to training, they said they couldn't miss it since it was field training."

"Wait, did I miss the beginning of training, if I did, hat will I be doing today, I would rather not be sitting around doing nothing all day."

"You'll be helping me clean the library."

"O-Oh, okay."

Eren followed his superior officer down the hallway to the Survey Corps. Library.

"Are you disappointed that you don't get to go out today?" Levi asked out of the blue.

"Kind of, I thought it would be nice to get out of the building, but at least if I'm cleaning the library, I'm not laying around doing nothing."

"You shouldn't be abashed for having to miss training and work for two days, you where lucky you even survived. When that titan snapped you back, there was a fracture in you lower back, and the main break, was up by your shoulder blades. That titan could have every well broke your back up at your titan weak spot."

Eren shuddered at the thought of being killed.

He followed Levi to the library, and listening to the list of things he had to do. Organize and put away any books that where out of their place, dust the tops and insides of the shelves, and sweep the floor. It didn't seem like such a long list, but both Eren and Levi knew that the job would take them hours.

As he put away a couple books he had found lying on the ground, Eren stopped and looked out the window that showed out to the back lawn.

"Brat, why are you just standing there day dreaming?"

Eren jumped, nearly throwing the books he had in his hands back onto the floor. He sighed and sat them on the table under the window.

"I just stopped, there wasn't really any specific reason."

Levi looked at him as if thinking, _"Yeah fucking right."_ Levi sat his broom down against the wall and walked over to him.

"You where looking out the window."

Everything fell silent for a few seconds.

"Lets take a break cleaning this library, and go on the roof and wash the sheets."

Eren nodded and wiped his forehead.

Once they where up on the roof, and had all the sheets from the beds in the building where washed, Eren sprawled on the floor by the edge of the roof. The sun warmed his face, making him smile and close his eyes against the sharp light. It felt good.

"Your like a fucking plant. It's like you need to be outside to not be agitated and inattentive."

Eren's eyes snapped open, and his gaze landed on the man standing above him. His eyes where as frigid as ever, but the side of his mouth was lifted in a small smirk. Eren rolled over and sat up, hanging his legs over the side of the building.

"It wasn't fun being stuck inside when I'm used to being outdoors every day. It drives me nuts just to sit around and do nothing." He mumbled.

Levi surprised him by sitting down next to him.

"Every one was really worried that you were going to die. A couple of the front guards that where in front of us blamed them selves for what happened because they didn't realize a titan was coming back out way."

Eren stared down at the ground below.

"We're lucky that no one was killed, since it was a surprise attack. But they front guards should have been more attentive, how could you miss a titan coming toward the squad?"

Eren could feel Levi staring holes into his side, so he turned to face him. He stared at him with an odd expression.

"What?"

"We're all lucky it didn't have much time to attack before we were all over it. Only you where injured."

Eren nodded.

"Stand up."

Levi got to his feet, looking down on his subordinate.

"Corporal, what?"

"I said stand."

Eren awkwardly got to his feet, brushing off the back of his pants. Levi walked forward and grabbed Eren roughly by the chin. A noise of shock escaped from the back of the younger mans throat as he was pulled forward.

Eren's mind nearly shut down when he felt Levi press his lips roughly against his.

"_W-WHAT THE HELL! What is going on!"? _Eren screamed in his head.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Levi pulled a way. He stared at Eren for a few seconds before he turned, and walked back towards the steps that led back down into the building.

"I'm glad you didn't die brat."

Eren stood by himself on the roof, his mind swimming shock and embarrassment.

"_What in the hell just happened?" _He thought blushed a bright crimson.


End file.
